cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations
Introduction to the Ministry of Internal Affairs "Jack of all trades, master of none, though oftentimes better than master of one." The above verse in many ways best describes the Internal Affairs. Its departments perform tasks and services that form a support system to other more specialized Ministries and tasks that are inherent only to the Internal Affairs. The span of its work ranges from recruiting new nations and ensuring their progression into the Body Republic to monitoring and evaluation of individual nation's development. Internal Affairs incorporate a variety of different departments, most of which operate in a semi-autonomous manner, particularly in relation to its sister departments. Internal Affairs departments offer their services either to a specific part of the Body Republic or to The Republic as a whole. Minister of Internal Affairs *UPDATE PENDING Curufinwe of Pololand was the 2nd Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs appointed on 23 August 2011. After Theophilos resigned Curufinwe replaced him as Minister of Internal Affairs on September 29, 2011. Curufinwe's personal motto is "Excellence in Everything", bringing promise of the highest level of quality, and showing his commitment to Internal Affairs. Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs *UPDATE PENDING No Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs has been appointed after Theophilos of Mantineia resigned on April 16, 2012. The former Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs Theophilos, had ascended to the IRON Council as Minister of Internal Affairs, on March 23, 2010, and chose as his personal motto "Eleftheria i thanatos" he furthermore decided to add that motto to the IA Seal as well. The motto can be seen in the lower half of the Seal. He resigned on September 29, 2011 and replaced Curufinwe as Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs. Theophilos led the Ministry of Internal Affairs together with bcndwilson, the Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs, from September 22, 2010 until June 13, 2011. The Internal Affairs Charge d'affaires Montosh of Montosh was appointed to the position of the Charge d'affaires with the Ministerial decree Ad tuendam fidem on October 26 2013. The Internal Affairs Cabinet There are currently 9 Directors or Deputy Directors serving on the Internal Affairs Cabinet. The Cabinet is chaired by the current Charge d'affaires Montosh of Montosh. Seals of the Minister, Deputy Minister and Chargé d'affaires SealofMoIA.png| MoIA Seal DMoIA.png| dMoIA Seal Chargé d'affaires.png| Cd'A Seal Ministers of Internal Affairs Through Time Deputy Ministers of Internal Affairs Through Time Chargé d'affaires of Internal Affairs Through Time Internal Affairs Cabinet Ministry of Internal Affairs Positions Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs (henceforth Minister) is always appointed from within the IRON Council, as such he is a Councillor and a Minister. His role, leaving the IRON Council duties aside is to oversee the Ministry of Internal Affairs, direct its Departments, ensure that their programs are implemented, direct cohesion of the Internal Affairs Cabinet and ensure that Directors and Deputy Directors perform their duties. Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs The position of the Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs (henceforth Deputy Minister) isn't mandatory and is filled at the discretion of the Minister with IRON Council approval. The Deputy Minister is, as the Minister, always appointed from within the IRON Council. The Deputy Minister assists the Minister, carries out inherent duties, and performs other tasks as necessary. Charge d'affaires The Charge d'affaires (henceforth Cd'A)is appointed at the sole discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs and doesn't require IRON Council Approval. The Cd'A acts on behalf of the Minister in all matters, except in those matters where the Minister of Internal Affairs acts on the authority as a Member of the IRON Council. When appointed, the Cd'A acts as deputy chairman of the Internal Affairs Cabinet. Internal Affairs Cabinet Comprised of the Internal Affairs Directors and Deputy Directors is chaired by the Minister or Deputy Minister (alternately); or Cd'A when appointed. It acts both as a Think tank for Internal Affairs and consultant body for the Minister and Internal Affairs Directors and Deputy Directors. The Internal Affairs Deputy Directors are part of their department's staff and enjoy no special privileges. Their main tasks are twofold; they ensure that their departments are run efficiently on such occasions as their Directors are not present and that they are ready to take over the department immediately and permanently should it become necessary. The Admission Administration *'Director of Admission Administration': Oversees the Admissions Administrators, Admission Administration Staff and performs other tasks as necessary. *'Deputy Director of Admission Administration': Assists the Director. *'Admission Administrators': Process and mask new applicants to The Republic, mask accredited foreign diplomats or visiting foreign governments members and administer forum warnings as appropriate and necessary. *'Admission Administration Staff': Assist the Admission Administrators. The IRON Cyber Academy *'Headmaster and Deputy Headmasters of the Academy': Oversee The Academy, and are charged with ensuring that continuous generations of new Cadets gather all the knowledge required for their entry in to the Body Republic proper. Each of the the Deputy Headmasters oversees a specific part of The Academy, the Graduation Staff, and the Mentor Staff. *'Graduation Staff': They track the achievements of The Republic's Cadets and their progress towards Graduation requirements or Additional Honors, evaluate tests, and give such assistance to the Cadets as needed. *'Mentor Staff': Oversee mentors, assign mentors, ensure mentors have competences required to assist and teach their proteges and assist Mentors as needed. *'Mentors': Ensure that the accumulated knowledge of The Republic in all fields of CyberNations (be it trades, tech farming, warfare, etc) is passed on to new generations of Cadets and the future of Our Body Republic. Their work, much as that of the Recruitment Corps, is invaluable to the growth and prosperity of The Republic. The Awards Panel *'Directors of Awards Panel': Oversees and directs Awards Panel. *'Deputy Director of Awards Panel': Assists the Director. *'Awards Panel Members': Decide each month which members of the Republic are deserving of awards and medals. *'Awards Panel Staff': Assist Award Panel Members with awarding, oversee and maintain the awards and medals repository. The Culture Center *'Curator General': Oversees and directs Culture Center. *'Curators': Maintain and develop all the cultural aspects of the Republic. The Clininc *'Censor General': Oversees The Clinic and ensures normal functioning of its three subdivisions, namely the Audit, Maintenance and Nation Check-Up. *'Deputy Censor General': Assists the Censor General. *'Censors': Work in one or more of the Clinic's subdivisions. Audit Censors are tasked with periodic monitoring evaluation of individual nations of the Body Republic to ensure their stable development and growth. Maintenance Censors ensure and update the Body Republic's information. Nation Check-up Censors perform detailed evaluation of individual nations and offer suggestions and guidance on their development. The Information Services *'Information Services Director': Oversees the Express Delivery and ensures its efficiency. *'Information Services Officers': Deliver The IRON Council orders and information on other important news for The Republic. The Factory *'Director of the Factory': Oversees the Factory, its projects and ensures progressive development of The Factory's services to the Body Republic. *'Deputy Director of the Factory': Assists the director. *'Citrus Trade Initiative (CTI) Coordinator': Acts as Citrus Trade Initiative CTI) Coordinator and the Republic's representative in CTI. *'Factory Staff': Works on the CTI Trade Sets, maintains the temporary uranium trades IRC channel, advises members on their resources and their options with respect to Trade Sets, and performs other tasks necessary for the completion of Trade Sets. Recruitment Corps *'Director of the Recruitment Corps': Oversees the Recruitment Corps. *'Recruiters': As the name suggests the maintain a positive in-flow of new nations to the Republic. Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations